heartfull Nobodies
by napper42
Summary: Riku Can't handle a new guy coming into his life, and Roxas can't handle his guy going out of his life. the beloved and unoriginal Akuroko and Soriku.
1. Tall dark and lonely

Napper42: yay for multi chapter stories! this is going to be great, I am hoping to make a few fans from this. so let me explain what I am doing here because it is probably not going to be clear right away for all of you.

i'm talking to you, imaginary stupid guy that lives in the corner of my room. wait, what? so what I have done here is taken kingdom hearts characters and sort of put them in different positions then they were originally in, and this chapter is about Sora and Riku. I will not be giving you their life story because that would be too easy for you, and I understand that it is a little messed up, like Riku and Sora never met before, even though acording to their usual story line they lived on the same island. so DON'T CRY ABOUT IT! I like messing with things and you have to admit, you like to see it slightly messed up. ok, I am a little busy building and oil well with my bare hands while fending off a rainbow elephant and running a skittle farm so I am going to let the warning gnome fill you in in the legal crapola, WARNING GNOME!

George the waning nome: oops, my name tag is misspelled, hold on.

George the warning gnome: Napper42 does not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, there is some icky language-

Napper42: icky language? what are you, five?

George the warning gnome: in gnome years, human years or dog years?

Napper42; never mind, these writer's notes are getting a little long just get on with it.

George the warning gnome: there is some coarse language and-

Napper42: and one guy calling another guy cute so RUN HARDCORE HOMOPHOBES, RUN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ok, bye have fun.

Chapter one:

Tall, dark and lonely

Riku walked down the sidewalk looking down. He loved his little life of fighting heartless and helping people who were in trouble, but he always kept his head down and avoided anyone he could. If someone was around he would hide his face under his hood, so no one could ever know who he is or want to be friends, plus when someone asked him who he was, he just loved saying "it doesn't matter" cliché, yes, but still awesome.. He just didn't like complications in his life; it made everything, well, complicated. But lately he had been feeling alone, he wanted someone to care for, someone to talk to…. But anyone he let into his life would be in danger, heartless would always be an issue; he could never just let one go because he had a date to catch. That would be wrong…. And it's not like he could take someone along to kill things….

"What the hell?" Riku said as a young boy ran right past Riku, he was running so fast that he could barely see any part of the boy, and then he saw why. A neoshadow, there was no way a boy like that would survive a neoshadow, good thing he didn't have to with Riku here. Riku got out his sword and started running after it, almost shouting 'NO!' when he saw the boy run down an alley that lead right to a dead end, running as fast as he can as the heartless followed the boy.

He got to the entrance of they alley and rand down it, he could still barely see the boy with the neoshadow in the way, but he knew he was probably near the end of they alley, and that meant it might be the end of the boy too, since the heartless was moving too fast for Riku. While he was running he tried to look around the neoshadow to see the boy, and suddenly when the boy was close to the wall, he jumped the wall, hitting it with his foot and jumping again off of it, something just appearing in his hand that Riku couldn't see, throwing it at the neoshadow. The object spun towards the neoshadow quickly, hitting it and then going right through it since when it hit, the heartless disappeared. 'Killing a neoshadow in one hit? Who is that kid?' Riku thought as the object flew right in front of Riku's face, stopping its forward movement although still spinning, and then flying right back into the boy's hands.

Riku could now see the boy, his brown, spiked hair, his yellow shoes and brightly colored clothes, he definitely had no problem with attracting attention, on most people those clothes would look odd, but this kid made it look cute. Wait…. No, not cute, a random stranger couldn't be cute, that made things complicated, he didn't even know this kid's name, no, the cute thing was just a slip of the tongue, nothing more. "Nice moves for a kid." Riku said, even though he thought the boy was beyond impressive, but didn't want to admit it, it's a guy thing. "Yeah, and nice clothes for an emo guy" the boy said, chuckling. "Haha, what, these? This is the newest style, the whole primary color thing was so last year" Riku laughed, he hadn't talked this much with anyone in a long time, why did this kid make him so…. Relaxed?

"Ha, well at least I can out run a neoshadow, slowpoke." The boy laughed again, and what a nice laugh it was, like he was just made to laugh and be happy. Riku looked at the object and realized it was…. A key? The kid carries around a damned key and kills things with it? This is what took out the neoshadow with one hit? No way, this had to be a trick, he had to be on candid camera or punk'd or something. "Yeah, well at least I don't carry an oversized key with me. Riku chuckled, looking around for the cameras. "Haha, it's a key blade, or rather THE keyblade, umm…." "The names Riku, kid." 'Why did I tell him my name?' Riku thought. He had never told anyone his name, it made things complicated. "Ok, then it's the keyblade, Riku. And my name isn't kid, it's Sora." "Sora, I like that name…. so, umm…. I guess I'll be going now." "Wanna get some ice cream?" Sora said with innocent happiness. "Ice cream?" "Yeah! I found this place in twilight town that sells sea salt ice cream; it tastes salty, but sweet at the same time. I like it!" "Umm, ok, sure, sounds good." Sora walked ahead, leading the way. Riku's eyes slowly trailed downward until he was looking at the surprisingly nice butt walking in front of him…. Wait, what? No, no, that's not where he was looking, it had to be something else, that would make things, say it with me now, complicated…. END CHAP 1

so what did you think? wait, hold that thought, don't tell me now, wait until you hit the review button, write it down in the review section because I can't hear right now because my ears are clogged with the guts of a skittle monster... long story... lets just say that it was a bad idea hiring a mad scientist at my skittle farm, now I have to rebuild it, and he had the mad scientist hair too... it was awesome... but cowlicks are way better... whatever... umm... *flees* oh, and the next chapter should be posted too *flees out of hearing distance*


	2. first time away

YAY! next chapter! a little earlier then I thought, but I had some extra writing time during the weekend in between rebuilding the skittle farm and doing a check on my Giant orange soda machine. this one is about Roxas and Axel! *squee* one of my absolute favorite couples! unoriginal I know, but I LOVE those two! now that I am half way done with my skittle farm, I can concentrate on something very important... making sure my working elves are well paid. oh, and story writing to, I am concentrating very hard on tha- OMG IT'S SOMETHING SHINY!

Chapter two:

Bad news can kill a mood.

"Get up!" said the blonde haired boy, shaking the lump that was on the bed for the tenth time. "Come on, Axel, get up!"

"Five more minutes" mumbled the muffled voice under the covers.

"No! Not five more minutes! Its noon! There's only seven more days until my summer vacation is over and I wanna spend it with you! And you are making that very difficult for me! Now get up!" snoring is heard from the lump. "Ok, fine, fall back asleep…." Roxas pushed Axel off the bed, making him fall to the ground with a thump. "Oww…." said Axel in a tired voice. Then Roxas took the bed and flipped it over on top of Axel. "OWW!" yelled the partially squished man. "Fine! Fine! I'll get up!"

"Good" said Roxas, putting down the lamp. "Now let's go, we're getting ice cream."

"Ice cream? But you said its noon; we get ice cream to watch the sunset."

"Yeah, but now you made me wait half the day, and now I have to put the bed back, you owe me an extra ice cream."

Axel sighs "Yes sweetie" he said with a sarcastic voice.

Axel finally got up and took his half hour to get his hair ready. He hated how it was flat every morning, and made him look like a woman, even if Roxas loved it. Axel loved the style he gave it but hated how long it took. Finally Axel came out of the bathroom, but he didn't have his usual smile, he looked like he had something on his mind. "What're you thinkin' 'bout, babe?" Roxas said, hair made up and clothes on.

"N-nothing…. Just thinking I guess…." He put his smile on, putting on his black robe, sticking out like a sore thumb next to the kid with the white shirt. "K, well, I'm ready to go, how 'bout you?"

"Yep, I'm good to go" Axel said, opening his mouth to say something else, but shutting it before a single sound came out, following Roxas out the door.

They walked down the street towards the ice cream shop, neither of them saying a word which was odd for them. Axel looked at Roxas, he knew why he wasn't speaking but why wasn't Roxas talking at all? Roxas looked back and just smiled, he was probably thinking about something himself. They got to the shop and the lady was handing two sticks of sea salt ice cream to two other guys, one in a robe similar to Axel's and another in rather bright clothes. The one in the robe pointed to Axel, saying something to the other boy but Axel and Roxas were too far away to hear what it was, but it must have been funny because they both laughed. Axel thought about how cute of a couple those two were, he knew they were a couple because of the way they looked at each other, Axel could always tell when someone liked someone else, just by the way they looked at each other.

By the time Axel and Roxas got to the shop, the other two had left. 'Pity.' Axel thought. 'Would have been nice to know another couple.' When they got to the shop, the lady there went right to get their two ice cream bars, hard not to know what someone wants when they get it at least once a day. They took the ice cream and Axel handed her the munny.

"So, since it is too early to go to the clock tower, where should we go?" Roxas said. Axel thought that was odd since it was his idea in the first place, but answered any way.

"Lets go up to the clock tower, it may be too early but I have something I need to tell you and I kind of want to tell you up there. Is that ok?"

"Oh…. Umm, sure…."

They walked in silence to the clock tower, not the same kind of silence that was there on the way to the ice cream shop, but a silence that was more…. Quiet. When the got up to the tower, the moth sat down, taking a couple bites and some licks of their ice cream before Axel spoke. "Ok, Roxas, I-" Roxas quickly interrupted.

"Look, we have been together for three hundred fifty eight and a half days now, and yes, I have been counting. I know when you are going to give me bad news, so just spill it; you have been trying to find a way to tell me for over a week so tell me now or be pushed off the clock tower." Axel couldn't help but snicker, he thought it was hilarious whenever Roxas threatened him, even though he would have no problem going through with it, but besides the snicker he stayed serious. "M-my boss has me going to Neverland…."

"How long?" the boy said, emotionless.

"Two months, starting in a few days."

"Oh." Said Roxas, and they were the last words to be spoken for hours, they just stayed there, silent. Even after they finished their ice cream, they were just silent. After a long time Axel left and came back with two more ice creams to watch the sunset.

After they both finished their second ice creams, Roxas finally broke the silence.

"We haven't been apart that long since we met."

"Yep." Axel replied. "Hell, we haven't been apart for over an hour since we got together, I even check in on you almost constantly while you are working." Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, it's incredibly annoying." He paused for a minute, and realized something.

"And it's also my favorite part of my job…." He sighed, suddenly realizing that every part of his life with Roxas in it was his favorite part of whatever was going on at that moment, sleeping, eating, waking up, hell, even falling was better with him around. Axel had been so obsessed about he Roxas would feel about him leaving that he didn't think about how Sad he would be himself, he had thought about it all the time, rehearsed how he would tell him a hundred times but he never thought about how crappy these two months were going to be.

"Will you call?" Roxas said, trying to not sound sad.

"No…. I won't be allowed…. I can't even write…."

"I have told you that I hate your boss, right?" Axel chuckled before responding.

"Yes, yes you have." And he had, he said it every time the guy was mentioned, sometimes he even said it when he wasn't mentioned at all, sometimes he would say it just because he remembered at that moment, and he would say it right then, no matter what was happening at the time.

"you know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, even if he told me too, but I do have to, you know I would disobey the bastard in a second but this time I really have too." Axel said, also not letting his sadness show. "I know…. I know that you would do anything for me" Roxas's voice cracked a bit, his emotions slowly bubbling to the surface. in fact, I know that you would no go if I asked you not to go, you would lose your job just because I asked you too but I would never do that to you, because I love you."

He gave up trying to hide his emotions, a tear falling down his cheek and his arms wrapping around the man he loved.

"I know sweetie, I love you too." Axel was still not letting his emotions show, trying to be strong for his love.

"say it again" Roxas said into Axel's shoulder.

"I love you" Axel repeated.

"say it four times for each day you are going to be gone" Said Roxas, staining Axel's robe with tears. Axel couldn't help but smile a little, even though he felt he was about to cry. He proceeded to say "I love you" three hundred and eighty times. By the time he was done, the sun had gone down. Roxas still had his arms around Axel, and Axel couldn't tell if he had stopped crying since his face was in his shoulder. Axel picked him up so he could keep hugging him, carrying the boy home. Barely a sound was heard from the boy the whole way home, but Axel knew he was still awake because he was still clinging to him. They got home, and Axel put Roxas down on the bed after putting it back where it was, since it was still upside down from this morning, covering him with a blanket before slipping into the bed next to him and holding him close. No more words were spoken before they both fell asleep, and neither of them had too, each one knew how the other felt…. Sad. simply Sad about being apart for so long…. END OF CHAPtER 2

ok, so it turns out that the shiney thing was a land mine, it must have been those hot pocket ninjas! always trying to steal my hot pockets! well I got the last laugh! but only because I think that blowing up is hilarious... it really is... ow... well, time to start thinking up a wildly over complicated trap for them, involving skittles and orange soda! bye! oh, and next chapter might come out some time this week if I don't run out of orange soda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three was supposed to be about Marly and Demy, but the gnomes did not approve, and they give me this really mean look and mouth "I know where you live" when I do something they don't like, so I decided to start making that into a one shot, and think of other pairings, please tell me what pairings you want to see because I am lost without yaoi, I mean you, I meant I am lost without you, I just don't feel like deleting my mistake. so, if you will excuse me I have to go work on my robot clone. have a nice day!

Chapter three:

My big key.

Sora lead the way to the ice cream shop he went to often, Riku was having a hard time keeping up with him.  
"It's right up here!" Sora said, pointing to the shop.

"Slow down a bit, kid, I can hardly keep up." Riku said, starting to get out of breath. Sora chuckled; he was going this fast on purpose for two reasons. First, he thought it was funny that he could go faster then Riku without trying that hard. And second, it was revenge for Riku calling him kid so much. He hated being called a kid, he looked younger then he was and he was rather sensitive about that. They got to the ice cream shop, asking for two bars of sea salt ice cream in a cute polite way.

"You are going to love this ice cream, it's awesome." Sora said as both he and Riku saw two other guys coming up the street. One was wearing rather normal clothing, and the other one was wearing robes just like Riku. Riku laughed and pointed at the one in the robes.

"Ha! I told you it was in style!" that made them both laugh as the lady at the shop handed them the ice cream.

"Oh no!" Sora said in a surprised voice that made him seem very cute. "I forgot my money at home!" he continued, looking up at Riku with the cutest face the world has ever seen. "Riku…. Could you pretty please pay this once? I'll make it up to you I swear!" This made Riku chuckle.

"Sorry kid, that look does nothing to me, now pay the lady and lets go." Sora frowned, that face worked on EVERYONE, ever since he found out that he could make that face, he could get anyone to do anything just by giving them the cute face. Sora made a whining sound, reaching into his pocket and taking out his wallet, fishing some munny out and handing it to the lady and they started to walk away. Riku took a bite of the blue ice cream, rather liking the taste.

"You were right, it is salty and sweet at the same time, I like this."

"Told you!" Sora smiled, he had always liked this ice cream, but he always felt it would be better if he had it with someone else. Sora really only had two friends that he was around the most, one was a duck that casts magic and the other was a dog that was rather stupid, so he had recently decided to branch out, and Riku seemed like the perfect guy to hang out with. Plus he was hot, that was a bonus. He also had other friends, but he didn't see them much, let alone hang out with them. The two guys turned a corner, neither of them really had a planned place to go, but both of them liked walking around with the other.

"So, Sora, what is the deal with that key thing?"

"Keyblade, it is the keyblade. And that is a pretty long story, but I will tell you that it is the only one, and that it is better then that emo sword you carry around." Sora laughed and Riku pushed his shoulder.

"It's called a souleater." This made Sora laugh more.

"Even the name is emo! HA!" Riku started laughing too, pushing Sora in the shoulder again

"ha, yeah, but at least mine isn't an over grown key!" they both kept laughing, and after a little bit of laughing they both looked at each other in that weird moment of awkward silent moment that sometimes happens after excessive laughing. Sora couldn't stop thinking about how it was awesome that he met a sexy and funny guy. But Riku used every fiber of his being concentrating on avoiding those thoughts; thoughts like that only make things complicated. Sora smiled and broke the silence.

"Well, I'm done with my ice cream, so I am going to head home, k?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably head home too." Sora nodded, and they both said goodbye, heading their separate ways back to their homes. Sora practically jumped through his door after he opened it, twirling around once he was inside, jumping up and down, singing to his empty house.

"I met a hot guy! I met a hot guy!" he ran into his room and jumped up and down a few times before dancing on his bed, messing up the covers and pillow and not caring, you know why? Because he met someone he liked. Riku groaned, walking through his house like a zombie, getting to his bed and falling face first into it, bouncing a time or two before groaning into his pillow. He felt horrible, things were going to get so complicated now, and life would never be the same again. He felt like falling asleep and never getting out of his bed no matter what happened. You know why? Because he met a guy he liked.

poor Riku, if only someone had some magical keyboard or something that could make him feel better about liking sora... if only... no! bad robot clone stop that! go in the corner! ugh, I need to work out the bugs, and make him not like orange soda as much as me, he is drinking my stash and if I run out I will not be able to function, I am a man who runs on orange soda, I think that makes me god. wait, what? anyway, have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy Bob the gnome: hello, I'm Billy Bob, I am here in place of Napper, who is currently in a super showdown with the ninjas that keep stealing his hot pockets. he is doing lots of cool slow motion matrix moves, so we gnomes are pretty sure he will win. anyway, he was able to write this while infiltrating the ninja fortress to find out if they have a weakness by getting an incredibly long stick and typing from miles and miles away, and communicating with us gnomes through walkie talkies so we could tell him if he was making a mistake. anyway, he hopes you enjoy and hopes you have a nice day!

"Come on!" Roxas said, pulling the taller redhead along the street

"Hold on, I'm tired!" Axel said, being helplessly pulled by the blonde. Roxas had been dragging him around all day, wanting to do as many things that they could before Axel left for work.

"I don't care! You can sleep tomorrow! You leave in two days!"

"Yeah, I know! But it will be hard for me to work without an arm!" Roxas ignored him and kept pulling him along by his arm. They went to stores and shopped, both of them trying to stay happy for the other as they tried on clothes, Roxas even put on a cute little dress that he thought Axel liked a little to much, but laughed and bought it for him, planning to wear it for him when he got back, both of them laughing when the cashier looked confused. Roxas pulled him in every direction, both of them having fun, sometimes forgetting that Axel was leaving, laughing, with the occasional kiss, putting enough happiness in their memories to last the whole time Axel was gone….

….That was two days ago. Now Roxas had his head in his tear stained pillow, Axel left the evening before, Roxas didn't cry on the way to the airport, he didn't cry when the plane to wonderland was called, he didn't cry when he kissed his love goodbye, he didn't cry when he got back home, he didn't cry when he went to sleep. But when he woke up, said good morning to thin air, and reached over to hug his true love, only to have his hand met with empty sheets…. He cried, hard, for hours. He only stopped now because he was starting to get a little dehydrated, his body refused to make more tears. He knew he would have to get up to get water, but he just wanted to lie down for a few more minutes….

Roxas woke up, this time remembering that Axel was gone. He looked at the clock; he had been asleep for a couple hours. His mouth was very dry, so he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Roxas took big gulps from the glass while he looked at the door, he and Axel would usually have been going to the clock tower now. He could go, but it wouldn't be fun without him…. Well, he had nothing else to do, so why not? He made his way to the door with deliberate slowness after barely getting ready, why did he have to work so hard to look good if he didn't have anyone he wanted to impress anymore? Roxas opened the door, squinting at how bright the sun was today, even this close to sun down. He walked down the street like a zombie, trying to go slowly so he wouldn't have to endure a sundown without Axel. He remembered that he could use the tunnels to get there, so he went through the tunnel marked "3" deliberately going the wrong way, ending up at the dead end he sometimes came to when he wanted to be alone, ironic since now it was the last thing he wanted. And even more irony, he wasn't alone there, he saw a brown haired boy there, staring up at the ceiling. The boy talked to Roxas, seeming unsurprised that someone was here.

"You ever think someone should paint these tunnels a brighter color? Make them look less dreary and dull?" Roxas was a little surprised by this, but answered the question anyway, for a reason he couldn't quite figure out.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe red?" the boy said.

"I guess so, I never really thought about it before."

"Yeah, not many people do, but I bet it would look a lot better, it looks like it hasn't been painted in a long time. I'm Sora by the way." The boy said, looking away from the ceiling and stretching out a hand towards Roxas.

"Roxas" Roxas said, shaking it gently with his own hand.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Roxas?" Sora asked, letting go of his hand and looking him in the eyes, Roxas couldn't help but stare at those big blue eyes; he must have that effect on everyone.

"Not much, looking for something to do I guess what about you?"

"Looking for someone, but I was just about to give up and get some ice cream, wanna come?" He said with a wide smile that almost made Roxas faint right there.

"Uhh, nah, I kinda want to be alone right now if that's ok…." Sora scratched his head, confused, didn't he just say he was looking for something to do? Whatever, it didn't matter anyway, after all, Sora was looking for someone to do instead, and it would look bad for him to be hanging out with someone else if that guy Riku saw him.

"Ok then, see you later." Sora said, skipping off through the tunnels.

"What an odd kid" Roxas said to himself.

Note from Napper42 while he is still in the super showdown with the ninjas: This was a short chapter yes, but I just wanted to show how sad poor Roxas was, chances are that right now I am doing a slow motion one legged back flip kick (OMG MOVIE REFERENCE/SPOILER TO ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE YET! but what movie am I talking about? give your opinion at now at random thing I am making up just to make you laugh .com! (not a real website (probably. (this is a parenthesis inside a parenthesis inside a parenthesis (omg I can't be stopped (ok, now it is just getting ridiculous.))))) hope you enjoyed this! have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Napper42: ok, I have returned from my super showdown with the ninjas, and with the help of slow motion awesome attacks, half of which I stole from the new karate kid movie, I won! although, they are still stealing my hot pockets... come to think of it, I didn't really accomplish anything... it was kinda fun though. oh, and by the way, if you ever need to do a cool slow motion thing, eat lots of skittles and drink lots of orange soda, seems to work for me. and if you want irrationally huge muscles that appear within seconds and work for exactly what you need to get done, eat spinach, it works for Popeye. hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Riku stood by the ice cream shop, waiting. He couldn't figure out why he was waiting though, he didn't want to see the kid again, did he? he sort of did, it was nice talking with someone, someone he liked. But it was also complicated, liking someone, and when things get complicated, well, that's when things get ugly. Riku couldn't help but remember the last time he let things get complicated, and that got very ugly, he regretted it everyday since he let it happen. Sora probably wouldn't even be here today, it was a shot in the dark for something he didn't even want. To hell with it, it wasn't worth it, this kid might have been nice to be around, but the last time Riku let something lie this happen, it ruined his life and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Riku turned around and took a step forward away from the shop, running right into the boy he was just thinking about, both of them falling backward to the ground.

"Ow!" they both said

"Hey! Riku!" Sora said when he saw who the guy who ran into him was. "who knew I would run into you here?" he continued, chuckling at his own bad pun. Riku knew he should be upset that he just ran into the guy he was running away from, the guy that made it impossible to sleep, but he didn't feel bad, he felt good, he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face once both of their bodies hit against each other, trying and failing to hold back a blush. Riku got up quickly and held out a hand to help Sora up from the ground, noting how soft his hands were.

"Oh such a gentleman." Sora said giggling, noting how strong Riku's hands were, it didn't surprise him though seeing how strong he looked, it was hard to see under the robe but Riku obviously had some muscle to him. Riku wanted to ask why Sora was here, but he knew why he was there, the boy went to the shop all the time, he had mentioned that to Riku so he knew it, and Sora knew that he knew it, so if he asked Sora why he was there, then Sora would eventually figure out that Riku was there waiting for him, and Riku could already picture the grin coming from the boy, but even in Riku's mind it was a wonderful grin, Riku growled a little under his breath, he had to get these thoughts out of his head, but of course it was always hard getting fantasies out of someone's head when the main point of the fantasy was right in front of them. Without a word they both started walking, Sora grinning, not even noticing the worried expression on Riku's face. After a while of silence they started talking about small things that neither of them were really paying attention to, Sora was too busy undressing in his mind, and Riku was to busy putting more clothes on Sora in his mind. Eventually the sun started going down and they both started heading home, Riku decided to walk Sora home first and when they got to the doorstep, Sora smiled a cute smile right up at Riku, a smile that made Riku melt.

"hey Riku, you seemed a little nervous tonight, is there something on your mind?" Riku blinked, he had hoped that the brunette didn't notice, and was also surprised that he was so forward about it. Riku just stayed quiet, looking away.

"well, maybe this will help a bit" Sora said in a cheerful tone, turning Riku's head gently and planting a soft kiss right on his lips. The kiss only lasted a second, but it seemed like forever, and it put a goofy smile on Riku's face, he just stood there grinning into space as Sora giggled and said good night, walking into his home and leaving Riku standing there.

After a few minutes, Riku walked off the steps, looking like he was drunk as he walked down the street, suddenly he heard a voice from the shadows.

"hey" A deep voice said, Riku squinted, trying to see the source of the voice.

"yeah?" Riku responded to the unknown voice.

"did you just kiss that guy?" Riku blushed a little, but the kiss had given him confidence, but also made him oblivious enough to not wonder why the voice was asking.

"yeah, I did." After he said that, the source of the voice stepped into a street light. It was a blue haired figure, followed by a brunette and a blonde.

"well that would make you a fag, then." The blue haired figure said. This made Riku step back, people who talk like that usually weren't friendly, and he was out numbered.

"I bet he is, Saix." The blonde said

"And what do we do to fags, Lexaeus?" Saix asked the very large brunette who didn't say anything and just pounded his fist into his hand as a response.

"that's right, we beat the fag outta them." Saix said grinning. Riku would have fought but he was out numbered and The one called Lexeaus seemed like he could take down a building with one finger so Riku ran, and ran fast. The other three followed suit and ran after him, Riku turned a corner, trying to lose them, but it was dark, and they were gaining on him, fast. Riku turned again into a dark alley, hoping to hide somewhere in the shadows but ran right into a wall, falling straight to the ground, being surrounded by the three attackers.

"we are going to have fun with you, fag." Saix said.

"umm, maybe you should rephrase that, Saix…."

"shut up, Luxord!" Saix said, slaping the back of the blond's head as lexeaus delivered a hard kick right to Riku's ribs, starting the beating that Riku would remember for a long time, dozens of blows hitting Riku as he thrashed around on the ground, the pavement under him just making it more painful as he yelled out, hoping someone would hear him, hoping this torture would end, hoping his life would not end in this alley...

Napper42:Oh no! poor Riku! who could have done that to him! who would do that to Riku in some sort of sick and twisted story, making him get beat up just to entertain people? *shifty eyes* I would never do that... *hides keyboard* I wonder what happens? I wonder if he will die making Sora go through a shame spiral? oops *erases possible spoiler* or am I just messing with you? making you think that will happen to surprise you in the next chapter? yep, that's the one. wait, or maybe that was the real misdirection? IT'S SO CONFUSING! there is only one way to fine out though... wait until I stop being lazy and post the next chapter, or, if you are lucky enough to stumble upon this later on (is the future cool?) then just click that thing in the corner and go to the next chapter. or, if you think I suck at writing and aren't acctually interested because I did not do a good enough job of making interested, then just keep on going and completely ignore my existence. have a nice day!


End file.
